


Till Death Do Us Part

by siberiasiren



Series: Jaspdanvid Hell [1]
Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, i'm a sucker for this ship, only mutual love and respect on all sides thanks, reformed daniel, there will be no fighting for david in this house, trans daniel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 03:35:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12182115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siberiasiren/pseuds/siberiasiren
Summary: There are barely any Jaspdanvid fics on this site and I plan to change that-





	Till Death Do Us Part

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so before people tell me how bad this is remember that this is my first fic on this site and I'm still getting used to it k thanks lol

"No offense Davey but this blows." Jasper rubbed his arms in an attempt to warm himself up as the three of them headed up the trail at different speeds. David swung his arms happily as he jogged ahead.

"Aww c'mon Jasp! What could be better than a midnight hike!" He responded with a smile brighter than the sun.

"A midnight sleep, thats what." From behind Jasper, the smaller blonde spoke with obvious discomfort in his voice. He was wearing his boyfriend's oversized jacket, making him look even tinier than he already was. "Forgive me David but I have to agree with Jasper here. Can't we go back home? Please?" 

 _Oh no. He pulled out the puppy-dog eyes. David couldn't resist the puppy-dog eyes. OH NO. JASPER'S JOINED HIM. I REPEAT, STOP LOOKING AT YOUR ADORABLE BOYFRIENDS BEFORE THEY CONVINCE YOU._ Avoiding eye-contact, David skipped along, trying to stay positive. He knew they wouldn't ditch him, no matter how badly they complained. As long as he kept going they would too. From behind, he could hear his boyfriends grumbling in annoyance. David knew that he was the only one to like nature in the relationship. As much as the redhead hated to admit it, Daniel had more in common with Jasper than he did when it came to things they disliked. This often resulted in David getting outvoted when it came to most activities. Every once in a while though he found himself able to convince them into doing something he enjoyed, even if they didn't.

A little farther down the trail, the two blondes dragged themselves over to David. "This is whack. Davey's never been able to handle our combined cuteness. He must've really wanted this." Jasper whispered, clearly shocked that the 'double-dog-takeout'(as he had coined it) didn't work. Next to him, Daniel let out a sigh of discontent.

"Yes well, either way I suppose we should just let him have this. He's obviously enjoying it. We shouldn't ruin this by complaining." From the corner of his eye, he noticed Jasper shivering. "Do you need this back? I'm warmer now." He said, pointing at the jacket. The taller man shook his head in response. "Are you sure? You're shaking." He nodded.

"I'm fine really. Moving gets the blood pumpin' after all!" He gave his boyfriend a gentle smile, trying to keep his teeth from chattering. Daniel squinted at him in suspicion, but didn't say anything else. Jasper appreciated him for that. While David probably would've kept pushing him and might've even stopped the hike all together, Daniel was more calm and collected about things like this. Not to say Jasper didn't love it when David took care of him, he just preferred when someone didn't treat him like he was some fragile kid about to keel over any second. Taking the smaller blonde's hand in his, they made their way over to their boyfriend and ambushed him with a bear hug.

David squealed like a puppy as the two tackled him with love. They each knew each others weak spots, and the whole thing was just a fight of who could get to who's first.

Daniel used his smaller stature to his advantage, dodging David's attempt at kissing him and wrapping his arms around the redhead's neck, giving quick little pecks to every freckle he could see. Jasper took the opportunity and slithered his arms around Daniel's waist, resting his head on his boyfriend's shoulder and hugging him tightly. David was in heaven. Seeing his two favorite people in the world being so adorable made his chest swell with an emotion he could only call love. He loved them so much.

The cuddle session went on for a couple minutes before Daniel felt something tap his nose. Something wet. "Shit." His boyfriends looked at him, both tilting their heads like a dog would. They quickly realized what was happening when the raindrops hit their bodies as well.

Stumbling over each other as they tried to get up, the trio ended up just tripping and falling on top of each other again. The rain picked up rather swiftly, resulting in everyone's clothes being soaked by the time they reached their cabin. When they got inside, Jasper was shivering more than ever, as were the other two. David was quick to run to his room to change, Jasper and Daniel right behind him. Daniel walked over to Jasper and sheepishly handed him his now soggy jacket. "S-sorry." Jasper laughed, taking the jacket and throwing it in the hamper.

"It's fine babe, s'not like you can control the weather. Don't even worry about it." He put his hands on the smaller man's hips, swaying them gently with a teasing smirk. Daniel hated that look. It made his face redder than when he got his first sunburn. "Besides~" Jasper spoke softly, that damn smirk only getting wider. "As much as I  _hate_  it, you keeping that jacket on means your shirt isn't wet right? You don't have to take it off. I know you don't like doing that." Daniel's heart fluttered. He had always felt self-conscious of his chest, even after he had gotten surgery. To hear someone acknowledge those feelings, especially someone he felt so close to, made him feel...valid.He gave the other blonde a swift kiss and tugged at the hem of his shirt.

"You're freezing. Hurry up and change." David, now wearing a baggy v-neck and boxers, came in from behind and gave Daniel a soft kiss on the back of his neck. He put his hand in front of Jasper's chest, looking like he wanted a high-five.

"Tag me in." He giggled, resting his chin on Daniel's head. Jasper couldn't help but laugh at the gesture. Taking his hand and giving it a peck, he went off the his dresser to get some dry clothes. Daniel turned around to meet his boyfriends eyes. They gleamed with a sense of mischief. He was going to make a comment on them when David pulled him closer, their noses touching. The redhead chuckled at the deep blush that now enveloped Daniel's face. He took one hand in his, while the other rested on his hip. Together they danced around the room, while Jasper looked on with a smile. 

"One two three one two three."

"I know how to dance David."

"Why are you so bad at it then~?"

"Fuck you."

"Language, love."

"Oh go drink some kool-aid." 

The banter went on until David accidentally bumped into Jasper. The two looked at the taller man and smiled, pulling him into the waltz. 

"Ah- Guys no you know I can't dance."

"See Danny, Jasper's willing to admit he's bad at it, why won't you?"

"David I will break up with you."

"You'd be back by the next day."

"Please he'd be back by the next minute."

"I hate you both. I am literally going to break up with you two."

"Awwwww." The two ~~children~~  men gave their saddest pouts while holding each other. "You're so mean. Stop being so mean Daniel." David whined sarcastically, acting like he was about to cry. Daniel rolled his eyes in response.

"Can't believe I fell in love with you two." He sighed dramatically, like the statement was the worst thing he could possibly have said. In spite of it he sauntered over and let them pull him into their embrace. "You're both the worst." He remarked, though there was no real hate in the comment. David cuddled him with happy noises of contentment, and Jasper laughed softly and kissed the top of Daniel's head. The blonde blushed lightly at the affection. "Whatever, I'm tired. Let's just go to bed." He pulled away and crawled onto their queen-sized mattress with a huff. His boyfriends giggled at his reaction. Jasper reached up and turned off the lights, while David rolled into bed and clung to Daniel like his life depended on it. He tried to pull out of the hug, but the redhead wasn't having it.

"Nooooooooo don't reject my feeeeeeeliiiinnngssssss!" David whimpered. Jasper snickered and flopped on top of the both of them. "AHHH JASP NOOOOOO" David cried out in laughter, trying to push Jasper off while still hugging Daniel. 

"YOU'RE GONNA CRUSH US YOU JERK AUGH-"

"Whoopsies~"

"JASPER"

"I tripped Davey I couldn't help it."

"YES YOU COULD OH MY GOD DON'T DO THIS"

Daniel couldn't stop himself from laughing. These dorks were going to be the death of him. He loved them though. And he knew they loved him. (Even if they did keep him up all night with their dumb shenanigans) He loved them, and he'd keep loving them. 

Till death do them part.


End file.
